Happy Birthday My Antifans
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [ONESHOOT] [FIC SPESIAL LUHAN'S BIRTHDAY] Luhan membenci Sehun. Apapun yang dilakukan si wajah mayat itu membuatnya muak. Dan Luhan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai antifans Oh Sehun.


**Title :**

Happy Birthday, My Antifans

**Disclaimer : **

© HunhanKaisoo

**Rate :**

T++

**Pairing : **

HunHan

**Length :**

Oneshoot

**A/N :**

Well, **enjoy ya~**

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN's AREA**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHANNIE!**

**LANGGENG YA SAMA SEHUN.**

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

Hari itu masih pertengahan musim dingin dibulan Desember. Aku melihatnya berdiri bersama rombongan teman-temannya didepan gedung manajemenku. Dia nampak cantik dan manis dengan mantel berwarna biru muda yang membalut tubuhnya.

"OH SEHUN ADALAH PRIA BODOH. JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MENGELUARKAN ALBUMNYA. SUARANYA SANGAT JELEEEEK!"

Dia nampak sangat bersemangat. Uap-uap kecil terlihat berhembus dari bibir merahnya. Kaki mungilnya bergerak kesana kemari, seakan-akan dengan begitu rasa dingin yang sedang menerpanya bisa berkurang. Kertas karton bertuliskan 'kami benci Sehun' ia genggam dengan sangat erat. Sesekali matanya akan terpejam ketika hawa dingin terasa semakin menusuk. Aku ingin memeluknya, mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti saja. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Tidak bisa sekarang.

"TELINGA KAMI AKAN RUSAK JIKAAA.. UHUUUK.. UHUK.."

Dia terbatuk. Wajahnya memerah saat beberapa temannya yang lain menyorakinya dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar. Sebenarnya, kenapa dia mau melakukan ini semua? Wanita-wanita itu bukan temannya, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang-orang egois yang memanfaatkan si mungilku untuk berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Sungguh, jika aku tidak memikirkan reputasiku sekarang, mungkin aku sudah mengoyak mulut wanita-wanita sial itu.

"SEHUN TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA-APA. DIA ADALAH AKTOR PAYAH! DIA MERUSAK TV KU DENGAN WAJAH JELEKNYA."

Ouh, berlebihan sekali. Aku tahu benar seberapa tampannya diriku ini. Bahkan jika harus dibandingkan dengan aktor-aktor Hollywood sekalipun, aku yakin aku tidak akan kalah jauh. Dan lihatlah si mungil itu, kini dia malah nampak membenarkan ucapan si wanita pendek yang baru saja berteriak. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti itu. Uh.

"KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN ALBUM SIALAN OH SEHUN!"

Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Paling tidak dua kali dalam sebulan para antifans ku akan datang ke gedung manajemen dan mulai berdemo layaknya penjual ikan. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini semua nampak berbeda. Mereka membawa anggota baru dan aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai si mungilku. Dia tentu saja terlihat begitu mencolok diantara kerumunan antis ku, karna sebagian dari mereka adalah wanita. Dan si mungil yang sedang ku bicarakan adalah seorang pemuda berparas manis layaknya wanita.

"KAMI BENCI OH SEHUUUUUUUN~~~~"

Dan kata-kata itu merupakan kata terakhir sebelum mereka meninggalkan gedungku. Dia menatap sejenak ke arah gedung, dan pandangan kami bertemu. Aku tanpa sadar menyeringai, dan dia menunjukkan jari tengahnya padaku. Dia sangat pintar memaki akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku membencimu."

Dia mengatakannya tanpa bersuara, namun aku melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat gerak bibir merah itu dengan sangat jelas.

**Tapi aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu Xi Luhan.**

* * *

**Luhannie's POV**

Kalau orang-orang bertanya padaku sebenci apa diriku pada si wajah mayat itu, maka aku akan mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu'. Mungkin terlalu besar, sangat besar melebihi perut buncit Patrick di cartoon Sponegbob, begitu menggumpal melebihi tumpukan sampah didepan apartemenku, sangat banyak melebihi fans-fans wanita si bodoh itu. Aku membencinya, aku tidak sungkan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat membenci pria bernama Oh Sehun itu. Jika wanita-wanita disekitarku membencinya karna dia adalah seorang pria tampan yang sombong dan sudah menghancurkan kesuksesan oppa-oppa mereka yang lain, tapi aku berbeda.

Aku membenci Sehun bukan karna masalah sepele itu. Terlepas dari semua kesombongan dan tingkah lakunya yang menyebalkan, alasan diriku membenci Sehun lebih kepada hal-hal yang menyangkut urusan pribadi. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin membahas asal mula mengapa aku membenci si muka mayat itu.

"Dia bahkan hanya berdiri saja disana. Menatap kita dengan mata tajamnya. Dia kira dia tampan?"

Salah seorang dari wanita-wanita itu mulai mengoceh lagi. Aku mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama, karna sebagai anggota baru, aku harus bersikap sopan. Meski sejujurnya aku sendiri merasa pusing setiap kali mendengarkan ocehan mereka, tapi aku akan mencoba bersabar.

"Tapi harus ku akui, aku merasa sedikit gentar tadi. Dia nampak sangat marah dan kesal. Kau melihatnya juga kan?"

Seseorang bertubuh sedikit gempal dengan balutan jaket tebal yang usang ikut menimpali pembicaraan. Kami berjalan beriringan, tidak peduli jika pejalan kaki yang lain akan memaki kami setelahnya. Aku sendiri merasa risih, karna yeah.. mengingat jika aku adalah satu-satunya laki-laki disini. Mereka bisa saja kan menyuruhku menutup jalan atau paling tidak bertindak seperti seorang security yang tugasnya mengawal. Wanita-wanita ini sedikit brutal. Tapi walau begitu, aku tetap menyukai mereka. Karna kami memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama membenci Oh Sehun.

"Luhan, dia bahkan menatap tak berkedip padamu saat kau berteriak. Dan woaaah, aku langsung merasakan bulu kudukku meremang karnanya."

Ketua kelompok kami ikut-ikutan menyahut. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kagum, namun meski begitu aku merasa tidak bangga sama sekali. Aku memang membenci Sehun, tapi jika mengingat dia yang balik membenciku, entah mengapa hati ini terasa sedikit sakit. Ah sial, apa yang sudah aku pikirkan?

Aku mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Ya. Aku tahu. Mungkin dia sangat membenciku." Jawabku berusaha tampil sesemangat mungkin.

Wanita-wanita yang lain nampak riuh. Mereka membenarkan ucapanku dan secara bergantian menepuk-nepuk bahu mungilku—untung saja aku tidak tersungkur. "Kau benar. Kami sangat bangga padamu. Itu tandanya dia sudah mengeluarkan taringnya."

Yeah, mungkin hanya perlu menunggu waktu hingga Sehun benar-benar menunjukkan seberapa jahat dirinya sebenarnya. Aku membenci Sehun. Apapun yang dilakukan si muka mayat itu membuatku muak. Dia selalu bertingkah layaknya idol yang baik hati, padahal tidak seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak benar. Baik hati hanyalah sebuah kedok Oh Sehun untuk menipu semua orang. Dia tetaplah pria jahat yang sudah menyakiti perasaanku.

* * *

_Februari 2014_

Aku bermimpi tentangnya lagi hari ini. Tentang kenangan kami. Tentang masa-masa dimana aku merasa menjadi seseorang paling beruntung didunia. Mungkin bermimpi jauh lebih baik, karna ketika kau bangun, sakit dihatimu tidak akan begitu membekas. Tapi faktanya, setiap kenangan yang kami toreh bersama merupakan sebuah kejadian nyata yang tidak bisa ku bantah.

Memang sial sekali Oh Sehun itu. Bagaimana mungkin muka mayatnya membuatku menjadi makhluk paling menyedihkan seperti ini? Ahh. Lebih baik aku berpacaran dengan Squidward saja dulu. Setidaknya—meski berwajah datar, Squidward tidak sejahat Sehun yang sudah dengan kejamnya mencampakkan makhluk paling manis sepertiku! (dasar narsis)

Oops. Apa aku baru saja membahas masa lalu kami?

Benarkah?

Ouh, emmm. Maafkan aku. Lupakan saja, oke? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin membahasnya? Sehun itu hanyalah seorang mantan kekasih yang jahat yang sudah dengan teganya membuatku menangis selama 3 hari berturut-turut hingga mataku membengkak, tisu dikamarku habis, beras dirumahku juga habis (err..ini tidak ada hubungannya Luhan -_- ). Pokoknya aku sangat membenci si muka mayat itu. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bukan? Perpisahan kami adalah penyebab utama mengapa aku memutuskan menjadi antifans Oh Sehun. Memang sih aku kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana sakit yang aku hadapi ketika Sehun mengatakan kata 'putus' tepat didepan jidat mulusku!

Oh sial! Aku harus meredakan napasku dulu. Aku harus meminum segelas air. Kenapa kita jadi membahasnya lagi? Aku bahkan sedang berada di kantor!

(Uh, Luhan? Sepertinya kau sendiri yang mengungkap semuanya. Kami tidak mengatakan apapun.)

"Luhan, kau dipanggil oleh Yifan."

Suara berat Chanyeol membuatku tersentak. Aku menoleh padanya, berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaik—walau tidak terlalu baik. Mungkin memikat Chanyeol adalah cara yang bagus untuk mengenyahkan si brengsek Sehun. Dia lumayan tampan juga—meski sedikit idiot sih. Tapi mungkin jika kami saling menjalin hubungan, aku bisa memperbaiki keidiotan Park Chanyeol. "Yifan?" tanyaku sok imut.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Giginya yang rapi membuatku iri. Seharusnya aku menuruti ucapan Ibuku untuk merapikan gigiku dulu. Eum, aku sedikit menyesal.

"Benar. Yifan, pimpinan redaksi kita."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan gaya anggun aku mencoba bangkit dari dudukku, lalu mulai berjalan mendekati si tiang listrik itu. "Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku, Yeollie." Dan dengan genit aku memberikan sebuah kedipan mata padanya.

Chanyeol sempat tercengang. Awww, apa kedipan mautku membuatnya tidak berdaya? Wajar saja sih. Dulu, Sehun sendiri sampai berulang kali meminta ppopo jika aku melakukannya. Ugh, itu kenangan yang sangat manis.

(Nah, kau mengingatnya lagi.)

Oh tidak. Tidak! Aku antifans Sehun. Camkan itu! Ingat itu maaaan.

"Sama-sama Luhan."

Aku mengangguk lagi, lalu bergerak melangkah menuju ruangan boss China ku yang tampan. Namun belum sampai lima langkah aku berjalan, Chanyeol malah menahan lenganku. Aku berbalik, mengira dia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti gombalan manis yang mampu membuatku tersipu. Tapi ternyata—

"Luhan, ini undangan pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun. Aku harap kau bisa menghadirinya. Maaf, aku baru mengingatnya saat kau mengedip padaku tadi. Kedipan matamu mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun."

"…"

(Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?)

* * *

Yifan adalah salah satu manusia yang paling ingin ku bunuh detik ini juga. Dia dengan tidak elitnya, menyuruhku mengganti jadwal wawancaraku dengan Yixing—aktor yang paling aku sukai seumur hidupku—dengan Sehun! Haruskah ku ulangi? Baiklah. Dengan Sehun. **Oh Sehun. **Yifan memang memiliki kekuasaan atas ini semua, dia adalah pemimpin redaksi, sedangkan aku hanya seorang repoter lapangan yang harus menuruti perintah darinya. Tapi—hiks—kenapa harus Sehun? KENAPAAAA?! Aku tidak siap harus bertemu langsung dengannya! Sejak perpisahan kami setahun yang lalu atau mungkin enam bulan yang lalu atau entahlah, yang pasti aku memang tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatanku sebagai antisnya, dan dia terlalu nyaman dengan kegiatan artisnya. Dan sekarang apa? Seakan kami berjodoh—sungguh aku tidak berharap untuk berjodoh lagi dengannya—Yifan menyuruhku mewawancarai Sehun? Secara privat pula. Dia tidak punya otak ya? Apa aku harus mengulang lagi semua ucapanku? Aku ini antis! Antis! Ingin sekali rasanya aku mematahkan tubuh tinggi Yifan menjadi dua bagian, lalu melipatnya, kemudian membungkusnya kedalam kardus butut yang ada dirumahku, dan pada akhirnya membuang serpihan itu ke samudera hindia. (dasar sadis)

"Kau tidak mau?"

Aku tersadar. Sepertinya aku belum menjawab permintaan Yifan. "Eum, tapi kenapa?"

Yifan tersenyum masam, dia melempar sebuah majalah edisi sebulan yang lalu tepat dihadapanku. "Terakhir kali bertemu dengan Yixing, kau malah mengacaukan segalanya. Wawancara jadi gagal total, dan majalah ini tidak jadi diterbitkan. Apa kau lupa atas semua yang kau lakukan? Majalah yang harusnya kita keluarkan sebulan yang lalu ini seharusnya membahas penuh tentang Yixing. Tapi karna kau—" dia menunjuk hidungku dengan dramatis, "—semua kacau balau. Yixing bahkan tidak bisa mengatur lagi jadwalnya dengan kita. Setidaknya dengan mewawancarai Sehun, citra burukmu akan terhapus."

Aku merengut tak suka. "Tapi, minggu ini aku juga sudah membuat janji dengan Yixing." Ujarku berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi pamor Yixing masih kalah jauh dengan Sehun."

"Sehun bahkan masih kalah tampan dari Yixing." Aku tidak terima ini. Yixing itu manis, tidak seperti tampang sengak Sehun. Lagipula Sehun juga tidak punya lesung pipi seperti Yixing. Hah, Sehun tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Kau lupa? Sehun bahkan masuk kedalam daftar sepuluh pria paling diminati wanita di seluruh dunia versi majalah Forbes."

"Itu bukan panutan, boss." Aku memekik heboh. Terserah, jika setelah ini Yifan akan memecatku, akupun tidak akan peduli. Aku—hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dulu.

Yifan mengerang marah. Suaranya bagai auman binatang buas. Aku jadi mengkerut ketakutan. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membuat si monster ini marah. "Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus mewawancarai Sehun. Aku sudah mengatur jadwalnya. Hari rabu depan pukul 10 pagi."

"Boss—" aku menggebrak meja dengan sebal.

Yifan menatapku dengan heran. Mungkin tidak menyangka jika salah satu bawahannya akan bertingkah sedikit kurang ajar sepertiku. "Kau akan mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan sebagai editor jika kau mau melakukannya."

He? O.o

E—editor? Aku sangat memimpikan jabatan itu selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana bisa Yifan menjebakku dengan sesuatu yang sangat ku inginkan? Dasar licik. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini si monster itu memutar kedua matanya dengan enggan. "Kau tetap tidak mau?" tantangnya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Bingung sekaligus kalut. Disatu sisi aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, di sisi lain aku sangat ingin mendapat kenaikan jabatan. "Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir."

Yifan menyeringai sadis. Aku tahu akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres meluncur dari mulutnya setelah ini. "Baiklah."

Aku tersenyum lega.

"Tapi hanya sepuluh detik." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Fuck! Ouh, harusnya tadi aku membawa pisau untuk menusuk-nusuk ipad kesayangan Yifan.

"Sepuluh detik? Kau sudah tidak waras?"

"Sepuluh."

Aku membelalak lebar. Jadi dia serius? Tapi.. aku harus memutuskan apa?

"Ini tidak mudah boss."

"Sembilan."

"Banyak sekali yang mesti aku pertimbangkan."

"Delapan."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Tujuh."

"Tapi aku juga ingin jadi seorang editor."

"Enam."

"Tapi aku kan antisnya Sehun. Menggelikan sekali jika aku melakukan wawancara dengannya."

"Lima."

"Yixing tolong aku~~"

Yifan mendengus jijik. "Empat."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mematahkan gigi-gigi besarmu saja. boss?"

Kali ini dia mendelik. "Dua."

Hei. Dia melewatkan satu hitungan. Dasar curang. "Boss~~" aku mulai mengiba bagai kucing tersesat.

"Satu!"

"BAIKLAH!" Aku berteriak keras-keras. "Aku akan mewawancarai si muka mayat itu. Aku akan melakukannya."

Yifan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk pundakku dengan tatapan prihatin. "Sebaiknya hentikan kegiatanmu dengan club antis itu. Kalian seperti bocah labil saja."

"Bukan urusanmu." Dan aku bergegas pergi setelahnya.

* * *

_Maret 2014_

Aku menatap ragu pada gedung tinggi menjulang dihadapanku. Ingin lari tapi apa daya, kakiku terlalu mungil dan kecil. (sebenarnya itu tidak ada hubungannya, Luhan.)

Sesekali aku akan mendelikkan kepalaku kebelakang, berharap tidak akan bertemu anggota club ku disini. Dan nampaknya Tuhan sedang tidak ingin berbaik hati padaku, entak karna apa. Aku malah bertemu ketua club ku disini. Dia sedang berdiri tepat disamping mobil van milik Sehun yang sedang terparkir manis disamping gedung. Awalnya aku berniat tidak peduli dan lebih memilih meneruskan langkah kakiku kedalam gedung, tapi si wanita cebol itu malah memanggil namaki dengan lantang.

"LUHAN!"

Aku membeku. Dengan gaya sok terkejut aku berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dia memandangku aneh. Dan aku pun membalasnya dengan tatapan tak kalah aneh. Dia nampak sedang menggenggam sebotol cat minyak ditangan kirinya, dan sebuah kuas lukis ditangan sebelah kanan. Dia pasti ingin mencoba meneror Sehun. Uh, perbuatan seperti ini yang aku tidak suka. Kami memang antis, tapi setidaknya antis yang bermartabat dan memiliki sopan santun. Bukan yang seperti ini! Merusak perabotan orang lain bisa dikenakan hukuman penjara. Apa dia tidak tahu? Apa dia terlalu bodoh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia menatapku tajam, sebersit curiga terbayang jelas dari kedua bola matanya. Aku berdehem sejenak, berusaha menetralkan suaraku. Begini-begini aku juga ahli menipu orang lain. Tampang polosku hanya berlaku diatas ranjang saja, apalagi jika bersama Sehun. (uhuk, kau ini sedang bicara apa Luhan?)

"Aku ingin mencari kalungku. Terakhir kali kita kesini, kalungku mendadak hilang. Aku rasa terjatuh didekat sini." Jawabku lancar.

Dia mengangguk, jelas-jelas tak berminat dengan jawabanku. Kali ini ganti aku yang bertanya, "Kau sedang apa, noona?"

Wanita itu menyeringai tipis, dia menggores mobil Sehun dengan sengaja. Membuatku harus melotot ngeri karnanya. Dia sudah gila ya?

"Aku sedang ingin memberi pelajaran pada si Sehun bodoh itu."

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Pandangan mataku jatuh pada berbagai makian yang ia torehkan di mobil Sehun. Cat itu berwarna merah darah, sangat kontras dengan warna mobil Sehun yang putih bersih. "Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan?"

"Dia bertingkah sok manis lagi, akhir-akhir ini. Dan hal tersebut membuatku muak."

Sehun pasti syok sekali jika mendengar penuturan dari wanita stress dihadapanku sekarang. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya memiliki seseorang yang sangat membencimu, sampai apapun yang kau lakukan membuatnya merasa muak.

(Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri Luhan?)

Aku? Aku memang antis Sehun, tapi bukan berarti kehidupanku hanya berputar untuk membenci pria itu saja. Menjadi antis bukan berarti harus membenci separah yang dilakukan wanita ini, cukup sekedar saja. Tidak harus sampai merusak perabotan orang lain.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus melakukan ini, noona."

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berganti menatap marah padaku. Dengan kasar dihempasnya cat minyak itu ke kaca depan mobil Sehun. "Apa kau bilang?" dia menghempas tubuh molekku ke pintu mobil dengan kasar. Aku bisa merasakan cairan dingin membasahi punggungku—mungkin ulah cat yang belum mengering.

"Memangnya dia se-salah apa hingga kau harus merusak mobilnya? Kau kira dia membeli mobil ini tidak pakai uang? Kau boleh membencinya, tapi bukan berarti kau harus merusak barang-barang Sehun. Apa itu salahnya jika dia bertingkah manis? Dia memang manis kok. Apa kau iri padanya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum sinis, tangannya yang kasar mendarat lancar di pipiku yang mulus. Aku berteriak tidak terima. Pipiku terasa perih dan panas. Belum lagi dengan cairan amis yang keluar dari sudut bibirku. Dia menamparku dengan sangat keras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara datar itu membuatku terpaku. Aku mengenalnya. Sangat tahu bahwa suara yang baru saja menegur kami itu adalah milik mantan kekasih yang baru saja ku bela. Dengan sigap aku memalingkan muka. Jangan sampai Sehun melihat keadaanku. Ini memalukan sekali. Terlebih jika dia mengira aku ikut ambil andil dalam kerusakan yang terjadi pada mobilnya.

"Dia yang melakukannya!"

Si ketua club menunjukku dengan tegas. Aku terperangah, merasa dikhianati dan dimanfaatkan. Bahkan rasa pedih di pipi ini belum sembuh benar, tapi dia dengan kurang ajarnya malah menjadikanku kambing hitam.

"Mwo?" desisku tak percaya.

"Dia berusaha merusak mobilmu dan aku menghajarnya agar dia sadar. Kau harus percaya padaku." Sergahnya ketakutan. Sehun pada akhirnya berjalan mendekat. Aku terpaksa menunduk kembali.

"Tapi dari apa yang aku lihat, tanganmu lah yang berlumuran cat, nona."

Hah, dia memang Sehun yang ku kenal. Tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain, dan selalu menilai semua hal yang terjadi didepannya dengan cermat dan tenang.

Tanpa sadar senyumku mengembang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara ini, harum tubuh ini, segala kedekatan yang terjadi saat ini seakan menghempaskanku pada masa-masa dimana kami pernah bersama. Sehun memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha meraih daguku—memaksanya untuk mendongak.

Aku mencoba menghindar, namun Sehun terlalu kuat dan tidak bisa dibantah. Dia memaksa wajahku agar menghadap kearahnya, dan memang seperti itulah semuanya berakhir. Ketika tatapan kami saling tertumbuk satu sama lain, aku tahu benteng kebencian yang sudah dengan susah payah aku bangun runtuh seketika. Rindu, sayang, dan cinta itu masih ada. Hanya saja selama ini aku selalu berusaha menutupinya dengan kedok kebencianku. "Kau terluka," Sehun menggeram rendah. Dia menyentuh sudut bibirku dengan pelan.

Ouh, jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi jantungku sekarang. Aku meleleh. Dan ini sungguh memalukan. Bagaimana bisa aku langsung takluk dengan sentuhan ringan seperti ini?

"Sehun!"

Kami berdua menoleh, disana sudah berdiri pria bertubuh gempal yang aku kenali sebagai manajer Sehun. Dia memandang kami dengan heran. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Wanita itu sudah kabur, paboya!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ditempat si ketua club tadi berada, dan ternyata dia memang sudah menghilang. Grrr. Aku bahkan belum membalasnya!

* * *

**Sehun's POV**

Luhan nampak begitu kesal. Gemerutuk dari giginya terdengar sangat jelas, belum lagi dengan kepalan tangannya yang sangat kuat. Mungkin dia marah karna belum sempat membalas wanita sialan tadi. Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan sesama. Dia selalu memegang teguh prinsip 'darah dibayar dengan darah'.

"Ayo masuk." Ajakku.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapanku. Pakaiannya nampak sangat kotor karna tertempeli oleh noda cat yang belum mengering. Padahal hari ini aku berniat meminta maaf padanya dengan menyiapkan berbagai makanan enak diruanganku—Luhan sangat suka makan—tapi nampaknya mood Luhan jadi turun dengan sangat pesat setelah kejadian tadi. Hancur sudah rencanaku untuk melakukan wawancara romantis dengannya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Tapi pakaianmu sudah sangat kotor. Aku akan memberikanmu pakaian ganti jika kau mau."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak perlu," sahutnya pelan. Aku bersumpah bisa melihat rona merah menjalari wajah mulusnya.

"Jangan membuatku memaksamu disini, Luhan."

Dia mendongak, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Dan hidungnya menjadi kembang kempis. Demi kepala botak Voldemort, dia sungguh sangat manis. Aish, jangan sampai aku memperkosanya disini.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Apa? Kau mau? Oh oke."

Dan dengan sekali sentakan, aku berhasil membuatnya meringkuk nyaman di gendonganku. Awalnya Luhan berteriak tak jelas, dia menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat. Tapi dia mendadak diam saat aku membawanya masuk kedalam gedung.

"Kau selalu seenaknya saja. Kau kira aku ini apa?" dia berbisik tertahan. Kepalanya dengan sengaja ia telusupkan diperpotongan leherku, berusaha sembunyi dari pandangan orang-orang.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum. **'Kau adalah milikku. Selamanya akan seperti itu.'**

* * *

"Sekarang mulai saja pertanyaannya."

Aku memandang lama pada paha mulus Luhan. Dia bergerak tak nyaman diatas kursinya—sesekali menarik kemeja itu agar menutupi paha. Tapi tentu saja percuma, kemeja itu hanya mampu menutupi sebagian pahanya saja. Ini memang akal-akalan ku saja sih. Sebenarnya aku masih punya pakaian yang lebih layak untuk Luhan, tapi mumpung sudah lama aku tidak melihat kulitnya yang putih mulus itu, maka jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang aku mencoba mengambil kesempatan. Hehehe. Salahkan dirinya juga yang sudah dengan ceroboh membiarkan kemeja dan celananya menjadi ternoda. Awalnya dia mengira hanya kemejanya saja yang kotor, ternyata oh ternyataaaa. Celananya pun ikut kotor juga. Jadi yeah..begitu.

"Apa saja kegiatanmu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau mau yang jujur?"

Luhan mendengus, namun pada akhirnya tetap mengangguk.

"Memikirkanmu."

Aku bisa mendengar umpatan kecilnya saat itu. Dan jujur saja, aku jadi ingin tertawa. Dia masih tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Diluar negeri biasanya apa saja yang kau lakukan ketika memiliki waktu senggang?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "Memikirkanmu." Jawabku lagi.

Luhan menggeram marah. "Serius Sehun. Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

Hei, memangnya siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius. Memang sejak perpisahan kami sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu, aku selalu memikirkan Luhan. Entah itu didalam pesawat, saat hendak tidur, ketika melamun, saat mencium lawan mainku, bahkan saat aku sedang ke toilet—mengingat kami pernah bercinta dikamar mandi apartemenku. Grr, Luhan sangat sexy saat itu. Hah, mengingatnya saja membuatku turn on. Apalagi jika melihat paha mulus Luhan yang terlihat enak dan segar. Pasti seperti sedang menyantap paha ayam saja rasanya.

"Aku serius."

Luhan menggebrak meja dengan kasar. Dia bangkit berdiri dan kaki rampingnya nampak semakin menggoda imanku yang lemah. Ouh, mungkin aku harus lebih sering mendekatkan diriku pada Tuhan mulai saat ini. "Aku pergi saja kalau begitu," sergahnya malas.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kau bisa diperkosa orang gila, Luhan." ujarku berusaha memperingati.

Namun nampaknya Luhan menganggap lain maksud dari ucapanku. Dia mengira aku sedang mengejeknya. Dan dengan brutal dia menjambak rambut pirangku. "Diperkosa orang gila katamu? Apa kau mengira tubuhku sejelek itu hingga harus diperkosa orang gila? Bahkan Siwon Super Junior pun bisa berubah haluan menjadi gay jika melihat tubuh sexy ku."

Aku mengerang kesakitan, rambutku serasa hampir lepas semua. Dia memang garang sekali. Entah bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada uke segalak ini. "De—dengarkan aku dulu." aku tersengal-sengal.

Luhan masih belum berhenti. Kali ini dia beralih mencekik leherku. Dasar sadis. Dia bahkan belum merubah kebiasannya yang dulu. Suka menyiksaku. "Dasar brengsek. Kau selalu bersikap seenaknya saja. Kau kira aku ini masih kekasihmu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mencampakkanku, huh? Oh Sehun sialaaaaaaaaaaaan."

T—tunggu dulu. Hei! Aku bahkan tidak diberi izin bicara sama sekali. "Sayang?"

"MWOYA? SAYANG? SAYANG BOKONGMU! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SAYANG! UH, AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"Luhan? Hentikan baby."

Dan pada akhirnya dia berhenti. Dia menatapku tajam, seolah-olah aku adalah ahdjussi mesum yang sedang menggodanya. "Aku mau pulang. Mana pakaianku?"

"Tapi wawancara kita belum selesai. Aku janji kali ini akan menjawab dengan serius." Aku berusaha meraih tangannya, namun malah mendapat tepisan kasar sebagai gantinya. Oh bagus, sekarang dia merajuk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Aku mendongak demi menatapnya. Bersyukur aku masih duduk, jadi aku bisa melihat paha mulus Luhan lebih dekat.

"Melakukan apa?"

Uh, dia mandi apa sih setiap hari? Kenapa tubuhnya selalu harum dan mulus seperti itu? Aku jadi merasa lapar.

"Kau mencampakkanku, membuatku seperti orang bodoh, lalu tiba-tiba kau bersikap seolah kau masih peduli padaku. Apa yang kau inginkan Sehun?"

Aku menautkan kedua alis. Tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan arah pembicaraan yang ia maksud. Siapa yang mencampakkan siapa? Aku tidak pernah mencampakkan Luhan. Mungkin dia salah paham. "Aku ingin kau, tentu saja." jawabku jujur.

Dan jawabanku itu membuat Luhan kembali menabok kepala pirangku. Aku memekik, karna—hei! Itu sangat sakit baby!

"YAK!"

"BISAKAH KAU SERIUS SEBENTAR SAJA?" Gertak Luhan kehilangan kesabaran.

"AKU HARUS SERIUS SEPERTI APA LAGI? AKU SUDAH MENJAWABNYA DENGAN JUJUR!" Aku balas berteriak. Biarlah semua orang tahu. Biarlah bumi menjadi gonjang-ganjing karnanya. (err, bahasamu terlalu berlebihan, Sehun.)

"Kalau kau menginginkanku, kau tidak akan mencampakkan aku dulu!" dia menggigit bibirnya—tanda akan menangis. Luhan adalah sosok yang aneh, sekejap dia akan marah dan bertingkah seperti Ibu tiri, lalu sekejap kemudian dia akan menangis dan bersikap layaknya bayi. Tapi—justru karna sikapnya itulah aku sangat menyayangi Luhan.

"Aku tidak mencampakkanmu! Kau salah paham, Luhan!"

Dia menggeleng yakin. "Kau berbohong. Salah paham macam apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau bahkan mengatakan 'putus' tepat didepan mukaku. Kau bilang itu salah paham?"

Aku tertegun. Pikiranku kacau. Dan semuanya mendadak buram. Aku merasa tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu didepan Luhan. "Aku tidak pernah bilang akan memutuskanmu, Luhan."

"Persetan! Ah~ aku pusing. Aku tidak peduli lagi! Biarkan aku pulang. Jika tidak aku akan melompat bebas dari luar jendela," ancamnya berani. Tapi aku tahu dia sendiri tidak cukup berani melaksanakan ancamannya. Luhan itu takut ketinggian loh.

"Tidak setelah kita selesai bicara." Sahutku keras kepala.

Luhan menyeringai. "Begitukah? Baiklah." Dan dengan sekali gerakan dia sudah menghilang dari hadapanku. Dia berlari sangat kencang, membiarkan suara debuman dari pintu ruanganku membelah keheningan. Dia seperti rusa kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Aku bahkan tidak sempat meraih ujung bajunya. Ckck. Tapi aku yakin, rusa mungil itu pasti akan kembali lagi padaku.

* * *

_April 2014_

**Luhannie's POV**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak hari itu. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan aneh orang-orang saat mereka melihatku keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Mungkin itu adalah perbuatan paling memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Lebih memalukan daripada saat aku menunggangi Sehun (ouh, kau ganas sekali Luhan), lebih mengerikan ketimbang ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang pria jelek bernama Kim Jongjong. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi disana. Terlebih jika ujung-ujungnya malah membahas masalah perpisahan kami. Aku sungguh tidak kuat.

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun pertamaku tanpa kehadiran Sehun. Sepi sih, tapi aku akan mencoba tegar dan bahagia. Maka karna itu aku berniat membawa teman-teman club ku—minus si ketua—untuk makan bersama disebuah restoran yang enak. Mereka tentu saja merasa senang, bahkan teman-teman yang selama ini tidak memedulikanku malah ikut-ikutan mengucapkan selamat. Cih, bilang saja ingin mengejar makan gratis.

Dan begitulah pada akhirnya aku menghabiskan malam ulangtahunku. Tidak bersama Sehun, melainkan bersama para antisnya.

* * *

"Hei, lihatlah disana. Ada poster Sehun. Ayo kita robek."

Salah seorang teman menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya. Saat itu kami sedang bersepuluh, dan baru saja melewati sebuah gang sempit dicelah gedung. Ada sebuah toko kaset yang sedang memasang gambar Oh Sehun didepan pintu masuknya dan teman-temanku merasa tertarik bukan main—tertarik untuk menghancurkannya. Aku sendiri tak ambil pusing dan mencoba mengikuti saja. Termasuk ketika mereka menginjak-injak wajah Sehun, aku juga melakukannya. Tapi sungguh—aku tidak menyangka jika akan ada fans Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja mengepung kami didetik berikutnya. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, mungkin mencapai dua kali lipat dari keseluruhan anggota kamu.

"Kalian wanita-wanita stress tak punya otak. Apa kalian harus menginjak poster itu hah?" seseorang menggertak kami.

Aku terperanjat dan berusaha mundur dari rombongan—beruntung sekali karna aku berada diposisi paling belakang sekarang—namun sesuatu terasa menghalang punggungku. Aku ingin berteriak ketika sebuah tangan besar membekap mulutku. Namu semua sia-sia. Kegelapan menaungiku dalam sekali sapuan.

* * *

"Dimana aku?"

Aku mengerang gusar. Tubuhku terasa sangat pegal dan kepalaku pun begitu pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ini sarapan untukmu." Suara Oh Sehun terdengar begitu lembut membelai pendengaran. Aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya, maksudku—Sehun bukanlah tipe pria yang suka menculik. Tapi… Ini memang kenyataannya. Aku sedang berada ditempat Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dia meletakkan makanannya keatas nakas lalu melompat riang keatas tubuhku. Sontak saja aku memekik. "YAK!"

"Jika tidak seperti ini, kau tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Dia menempelkan kedua dahi kami.

Grrr. Apa dia idiot? Justru jika wajah kami sedekat ini aku akan semakin tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas. Aku malah akan terfokus pada bibirnya saja.

"Kau ingat kejadian 8 bulan yang lalu? Saat kita baru kembali dari club malam."

Aku terpaksa mengangguk. Itu adalah saat dimana dia memutuskan hubungan kami. Detik dimana aku mulai berusaha membencinya untuk mengenyahkan rasa kecewaku.

"Kau salah paham," dia berbisik lembut. Bibirnya bergerak lincah menciumi ujung hidungku. Dan apa yang aku lakukan? TENTU SAJA AKU TERSIPU! Diciumi oleh pria setampan Sehun, siapa yang tidak akan meleleh.

"Saat itu aku bukannya ingin memutuskanmu. Aku memang sedikit mabuk dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Maksudku 'putus' adalah bukannya ingin berpisah darimu. Tapi aku ingin memutuskan gelang yang kau berikan padaku. Gelang itu terlalu kuat mengitari pergelangan tanganku. Aku mencoba menjelaskannya, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah; aku ingin putus darimu, ini terlalu mengikat dan rasanya sakit." Dia terkekeh sejenak. "Sejujurnya yang ingin aku katakan adalah; aku ingin memutuskan gelang darimu, ini terlalu mengikat dan rasanya sakit. Perbedaan kata itulah yang membuatmu salah paham. Belum sempat aku menjelaskan, kau malah sudah menghilang dan tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Kau meninggalkanku dihalaman parkir dengan melilit tanganku pada pintu mobil, kau ingat? Kau terlanjur marah saat itu. Dan semuanya malah menjadi berlarut-larut seperti ini."

APA? Jadi selama ini kejadian yang menimpa kami hanya sebatas itu saja? Tidak seru dong.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendatangi rumahku dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya sejak dulu?"

Sehun mendesah lelah, "Itu karena aku terlalu sibuk. Aku juga tidak sempat mencari alamatmu yang baru. Kau pindah kerja, pindah rumah, untung saja tidak sampai pindah hati."

Ouh, andai dia tahu sudah berapa puluh kencan buta yang aku ikuti sejak berpisah dengannya.

"Jadi?"

Sehun tersenyum licik, "Jadi, tentu saja kita kembali seperti semula. Kau kembali jadi milikku lagi. Ah~ berpisah selama 8 bulan membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit, kau tahu?"

Dia memelukku erat-erat. Kepalanya dengan sengaja ia telusupkan didaerah bahuku dan bibirnya pun mulai bergerak lincah disana. Menginvasi berbagai tempat sensitive yang membuatku terlena. Aku mendesah berat, tanganku mengalung sempurna dileher Sehun, seolah-olah memberinya izin untuk menjelajah lebih jauh. Aish, tidak melakukan seks dengannya selama 8 bulan membuatku seperti seorang slut murahan saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku percaya 1000% dengan ucapan Sehun tentang kesalahannya di 8 bulan yang lalu itu. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir, aku juga bersalah sih sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan malah langsung menghakimi Sehun. Dan akhirnya kami berdualah yang merasa tersiksa.

"Sehunn.. Nnnh.." dia menghisap lembut batang leherku. Menciptakan beberapa tanda disana. Aku beralih meraih wajah Sehun. "Apa mantranya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Jika dia memang bersungguh-sungguh, dia pasti paham benar dengan maksudku.

Sehun tersenyum manis, seperti bocah di film CJ7. "Saranghae." Bisiknya parau.

Aku tertawa. "Mantra kedua?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya—sok berpikir. "Happy Birthday, My Antifans."

Dan malam itu kami bercinta sampai beronde-ronde lamanya.

* * *

**Author POV**

"Ahhh… Mmmhh.. Su..dah.. Nggh.."

Sehun mengecap rakus seluruh bibir Luhan. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari posisi, sementara Luhan yang terkukung dibawahnya hanya mampu menggeliat pasrah. Si mungil menendang kuat kemaluan Sehun, membuat pemuda itu menjerit keras karnanya. Dia hampir terjengkang jatuh kebawah tempat tidur.

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" geramnya setengah tak percaya.

Luhan bersungut sebal. "Kau tidak akan berhenti jika aku tidak menendang juniormu."

"Tapi junior ini juga milikmu, sayang." Sehun menunjuk heboh pada kemaluannya. Dia sudah sedikit gila—mungkin. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersipu. "Hanya dia yang bisa memuaskan napsumu." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, "Kau berbicara seakan-akan aku adalah seorang tante girang yang sedang memesan gigolo."

Sehun terbahak. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kok."

Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Mana hadiahku? Semalam kau sudah berjanji akan memberikannya." Tagih Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum senang, dia bergegas bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar dengan keadaan telanjang. Suara-suara aneh terdengar membelah keheningan di pagi itu. Seperti ada beberapa barang yang pecah, juga suara pergeseran kursi dan sebagainya. Luhan sendiri hanya mampu membisu sambil menunggu Sehun. Dan saat Sehun kembali Luhan malah melotot ngeri. Dia menunjuk kaku pada sesuatu yang ada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Tadaaaaaaaa~ Ini dia. Aku akan memberikanmu bayi~" Sehun tertawa ceria. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Namanya Hunhan, dia adalah bayi rusa yang aku beli langsung dikebun binatang. Dia manis kan?"

"…"

(Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?)

**THE END**

* * *

OKE, ini apa?

Aku tauk ini membosankan bgt.

Feel malah gak dapet sama sekali, alur membingungkan,

mungkin karna aku gak ahli kali ya nulis yang kaya beginian :P

Tapi yeah, biar aja deh. Yang penting project ultah Hunhan udah kelar.

Hehehe. /ditoyor readers/

Mohon maap untuk rasa tidak puasnya ya.

Aduh, serius, aku malu bgt ngepost fic abal begini.

Mana Hunhan momentnya dikit bgt lagi. AHHHHHH. Aku ngetiknya kilat sih. Dari tadi sore sampe sekarang /lirik jam/

/woah, udh jam stengah 3 aja ne/

Dan terakhir,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUHANNIE KLONINGANNYA Sehun YANG MANISNYA KAYA GULALI!

Duh, gak kerasa kamu udah tuaan ya sekarang.

Tetep langgeng ama Hunnie ya Han.

Semoga kamu makin cakep, makin genit, makin cinta ama SEHUN, sama Dongsaeng2mu, sama fans2 kamu, dan terutama **sama aku**.

Iya dong, aku udh hampir pingsan loh nulis ini untuk kamu.

Buat readers,

Seperti biasa,

**REVIEW JUSEYO~**


End file.
